


imaginary

by bitchyangel



Category: One Direction
Genre: Demon Louis, Demon Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Underage Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyangel/pseuds/bitchyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a demon, he wasn't ever a human soul. He's always been just a demon. Demons don't feel, they don't care, they don't worry. All this changes for Louis though when he sees a human boy called Harry. </p><p>Louis finally makes himself known to Harry when he is only 6 and from there on Harry can't imagine life without his Louis and though Louis won't admit it he can't imagine existing without his Harry. </p><p>(shitty explanation sorry, but demon:louis likes human:harry and always protects him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Harry meets Louis for the first time

Harry laid awake in bed, he couldn't stop tossing and turning. Tonight he felt hot then cold, uncomfortable then thirsty, hungry then busting to go the bathroom. Harry's mind simply wouldn’t let him rest tonight. 

Harry is a simple 6-year-old. He goes to school every day, plays with his friend, Niall and loves to draw. 

Drawing. Harry was now thinking about drawing. It was already 11:00pm which was late for Harry, by now even mummy was asleep. But now he had started thinking about drawing something he couldn't stop, he could see flowers and kittens and birds all begging to be drawn. 

With a huff the still wide awake 6-year-old quickly slipped out of bed, flicked the light on and went over to his small desk where his papers and pencils were spread out. Harry began to draw, he drew until his eyes were drooping and sore. 

Small Harry got up from his chair sleepily ready for bed but accidentally knocked a pencil from his table, it rolled along the floor boards and under Harry's bed. Closing his already sore eyes for a moment, he dropped to his knees and crawled forward to peer under his bed for the green pencil. 

The 6-year-old couldn't see the pencil and is too tired to crawl under and look anymore so he stands up. His eyes close again and his body sways in exhaustion but he fights through it to walk back to his door and switch off the light. He stumbles tiredly back to his appealing, warm, cosy bed. Finally sinking back into his pillows and letting his body go lax. 

Just as Harry is bordering on sleep, a small sound makes his tired but vibrant green eyes pop open. He reaches out to his bedside lamp and flicks it on. His eyes scan the room for the source of the noise but he finds nothing, as he reached back to turn the lamp off again he spots his run away pencil sitting there. Harry knows for sure it couldn't roll off his desk, across the floor and jump onto his bedside table but his young 6-year-old mind is too sleep deprived to think anymore tonight and sleep takes over. 

———

“Harry, baby. Wake up, I’ve made breakfast and we have to leave for church in 20 minutes.” Harry feels his mother gently stroke his hair, making him stretch up towards her hand. 

“Mm, okay mummy, I’ll be down in a minute.” 

Anne nods before getting up to finish breakfast and get ready for church. 

Harry lazily gets up, going to his closet to pull out his church clothes and tug them on. 

“Harry, wouldn't you rather miss church today?” says a male voice. 

Harry quickly spins around to find the source of the male voice but finds he is still standing in his room alone. 

“Hello? Mister?” Harry calls out, maybe the voice was in his imagination. 

“Yeah baby, I’m right here.” there it is again. 

Harry spins around again trying to find the man the voice belongs to again but coming up empty. 

“Can I see you?” Harry whispers out like its a secret.

“Mm I might scare you, I better not.” 

“No, no, you won't, I'm almost 7, I'm a big boy. I don't get scared.” Harry says in his most grown up voice.

“Okay darling, remember you asked to see.” 

Before Harry can process this, he can feel someone standing close behind him and he quickly rotates around. He can barely hold in a gasp at the male standing in front of him. The man is obviously much older than Harry. Harry guesses he is about 24. His eyes appear to have no iris only black pupil and white, the skin around his odd eyes is marked with the faint lines of blood vessels running out from them, his hair is styled up into a quiff that Harry instantly loves and envies and his clothes appear to be a plain black dress shirt, black coat and black slacks with black shoes. Harry doesn't feel scared although he is aware that he should. Harry is only six but he knows strange men shouldn't be in his room. 

“Whats your name?” 

“Louis, more commonly known as Lo.”

"Hm Louis. Hi! I'm Harry Styles, more commonly known as Harry." 

And Louis knows at this point it would be best for both of them if he turned around and never came back but instead he did the opposite and took a seat on Harry's messy bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo is Louis demon name. Hope this is a good first chapter.  
> I know the chapter is short.


	2. best friends

Harry lays awake in bed. The darkness surrounds him but he doesn't feel tired. After church today he went straight up to his room to play with his new friend, Louis. He has the best time, Louis had done everything Harry wanted. They drew, played tic tac toe, organised Harry's teddies and sat on the bed talking. Louis had asked Harry lots of questions about what he likes, what he doesn't, school, friends, his mum and his family. Harry had adored having someone's undivided attention. 

"Louis," Harry whispers out into the dark. When he gets no reply he calls out a bit louder. 

Harry hears a floorboard squeak near his bed and knows its Louis. "Harry, we had a big day, sleep. We will do it all again tomorrow."

"Louis, I have school tomorrow." 

"After school then" Louis replies trying to convince the 6-year-old to lie down and sleep, Louis isn't sure how this human boy seems to have an endless supply of energy.

"That's too long." Harry sulks.

"Well, too bad."

“Louis."

"Oh, Satan! What Harry?" Louis can feel his patience wearing thin, this boy needs sleep!

"Don't leave." Louis body sags as he nods, "Now sit down on the edge of my bed," demands Harry, Louis shakes his head but complies. Finally, Harry drops his curly head onto the pillow. 

"You can't go until I'm asleep." 

"I'll leave when I'm ready."

"Louis." Harry sits up again and Louis rolls his eyes and huffs. 

"Harry. Lie down. Don't sit up. Try and sleep. I'm here." Louis can't believe that he's actually telling someone he will stay with them and they're getting comfort from it. There's a first for everything. 

Finally, Harry listens and lays down in the darkness. Slowly Louis feels something move under the covers and press against him, he turns around to look at the bed and notices Harry is fast asleep but has also moved his legs so they're pressed against where Louis is sitting. Louis supposes the boy gets comfort being able to feel that he is still there.

Louis figures he can leave, Harry is clearly asleep. As he moves to gets up he hears faint slurred speech from behind him, "mm n' asleep ye'."

Feeling irritated yet endeared Louis sits again. 

— — — 

"Harry, baby, wake up."

Harry shoots up in his bed so fast he gives his mother a fright. Harry peers around the room looking for signs of Louis but finds nothing. 

"I'll make breakfast, you need to get up and get ready. I'll take you to school in half an hour." With that, his mum walks out and he hears her go down the hall to wake Gemma up. 

Harry slides out of bed and walks over to his closet pulling out his school uniform. A white button up shirt with the green school emblem stitched onto the breast pocket and a pair of grey knee length shorts. 

"School today?" Harry spins around and Louis is standing in the corner of his room, leaning against the wall in the same black attire as yesturday. 

"Louis, I thought you wouldn't be here this morning." Louis can't help but wonder how Harry is ok with a strange man just coming into his room. 

"Well, here I am." Louis turns to look out the window as Harry gets changed. Once he's finished he walks over and tugs on Louis sleeve. 

"You comin' for breakfast? I'm sure mummy would be ok with it."

"I'll pass, darling, you can't tell mummy I come and visit, she could get angry at you, she won't understand." 

"No, no, no. Louis I won't tell, I promise I won't, I won't." Harry looks like he could cry at any moment just at the thought of Louis not coming back. 

Louis rests a hand on Harrys back to calm him down. Louis keeps his hand there and encourages Harry over to his bedroom door. "Go eat breakfast with mum, I'll wait here and you can say goodbye to me before you leave." 

"Ok, Louis wait there, right there, ok, I'll be back soon," Harry says excitedly before rushing downstairs to eat his cereal. 

Louis listens to his small feet stomping around the house. He can't help but wonder how Harry is so excited to be with him after only two days. Harry doesn't know anything about him. Louis wonders if maybe Harry lacks friends at school and just wants someone who will listen to him. Whatever it was Louis was glad Harry wanted him around. Louis could feel the pulse of Harry's soul and how pure it was, it was euphoric for him.

— — — 

Harry sat in class fidgeting, he was bored, he had no friends and he desperately wanted to get home so he could see Louis. The school bell rang and Harry was the first out of his seat. He ran as quickly as his young legs could take him to get his backpack and then to his mum's car. 

“Mum drive, drive. I want to go home and… draw…” 

“I can’t go any faster baby.”

— — — 

Harry can barely contain his excitement as he runs through the house to his room. Maybe him and Louis can play another game, or Louis might let Harry practice his reading out loud, or maybe 

“Louis!” Harry whisper yells when he gets into his room after dumping his school bag by the bedroom door and hastily shutting it. 

“Right here,” Harry hears Louis familiar voice and sees Louis holding some of his drawings. 

“You like em’?” Harry questions as he walks over and Louis simply nods before placing them down onto the desk. 

“Louis, why do you come here?”

“You don't want me here?” Louis smirks as Harry starts to protest. He nudges Harry over to his bed where they both sit. 

“No, I like you here, why, though?”

“Maybe I just want a friend.” Harry seems to accept this as fact. 

“I need a friend too, we can be very best friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapters will be Harry getting older. 
> 
> I plan to update whenever I can, so at least once a week. 
> 
> I don't know, shorter chapters like three times a week or long chapters once a week?


	3. demons

Harry doesn't question Louis coming into his room whenever he's alone. It's an unspoken agreement that Harry doesn't ask questions about who or what Louis is and Louis never .

Harry is now eight and he hasn't spent a day in the last four years without seeing Louis. Harry never went to anyone's house or spent the night anywhere but his house, Louis was more important than any friend at school in Harry's mind, although every other kid thought Harry was weird, he didn't care, he was fine focusing on work while at school and focusing on Louis while at home. 

Harry's mum thought it was odd for the first few years but now she accepted that Harry had no interest in other kids apart from Niall. She knew he enjoyed to come home and play with what she thought was his imaginary friend although she never got much information about him out of Harry, she would just hear him whisper to himself and see little tea parties set up for two. 

Harry needed Louis there, he needed someone who could listen to him and comfort him (someone to have tea parties with). He had come to rely on Louis. Most of their interactions have just been Harry babbling to Louis and getting short replies, it worked for them.

Harry laid flat on his bed with Louis sitting on his desk chair in the corner.

“Louis, I have questions.”

“About?”

“You.”

“Fucking hell, what?” Harry had grown up with Louis’ swearing, he doesn't even notice the cussing now. 

“Who are you? Why do you come see me? Where is your family? What's the matter with you? You look different to everyone else.” Harry has always wondered about Louis appearance. 

“Pick two questions for tonight,” Louis replies slowly spinning on the chair and staring at the ceiling. 

Harry feels excitement bubble up, Louis has always shot Harry down when he's tried to ask any question about Louis, “Whats wrong with you and who are you?” 

“Nothings wrong with me, I’m exactly like every other one of my kind, and I’m Louis.”

“What ‘kind’ is that?” 

Louis looks away from the ceiling and to Harry smiling like Harry had never seen before, “Demons.” 

“No way, I know you're only trying to scare me, Lou.”

“Ok, whatever Harry,” mumbles Louis staring up at the ceiling again. 

“Lou, just tell me the truth."

"Shh, Harold." 

"You know that's not my name!"

— — — 

Anne walks down the hall with armfuls of Harrys freshly washed clothes. She pauses in the hallway, listening intently. She could swear someone was talking, suddenly the talking stopped. Curiously Anne pushed open, Harry is sat cross-legged on his bed with nothing around him. Just staring towards his desk chair that was pushed into the centre of the room. When Anne walks in Harry instantly eyes her. 

“Harry, I’ve got your washing to put away.” She stands at the door not going further into the room trying to ignore the uneasy feeling she got from looking into her son's room. Anne can't understand the unsettling feeling she gets from her son's room, sometimes she doesn't feel it but lately, it seems like every morning and every night when she comes in its got an eerie feel.

“Who were you talking to?” She asks pushing in further and setting down Harry's clothes. 

“No one Ma.”

Anne nods walking out into the hallway trying to forget about the oddness of her only son. But what could she do about it?

— — — 

Louis appears again in the corner of Harry's room once Anne leaves. 

“Louis, why can’t mummy know about you?”

“Fuck. Harry, you can’t be this stupid. You must know that your friends don't just have men that come and visit them. You know this isn't normal. I’m leaving, I might not be back tomorrow. See you when I see you.”

“No, Louis, no, stay, be back tomorrow.” By the time Harry has finished his spluttering Louis was already gone. 

Although Harry doesn't see Louis the next day, Louis quickly checks up on Harry once the young boy is asleep and Harry can't help but grin when he wakes up to find his window open, knowing that meant Louis was there at some point during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a long weekend so like three updates in the next two days (they will be at least 1k as well) This is just a little filler to lead up to what I have planned for tomorrow. 
> 
> P.S next chapter Harry will be older again (like 12 next one)


	4. noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrys first day of year 7. (so he's like 12)

“Louis!” Louis quickly turns around from where he had been sorting through Harry's markers and throwing out the useless ones. 

Louis hums letting Harry know he heard. Harry runs out the bathroom panting and almost knocking into Louis where he was sitting on the floor with markers spread around him. 

“Lou, help me find the red polo shirt and my blue jeans, I. Need. To. Look. Good.” 

“Harry, cherub, it's the first day of 7th grade, no need to be so worried. Calm down chéri.”

“Shut up! Shut up! Go find them!” Harry screeches running back into the bathroom slamming the door. 

Louis mumbles curses under his breath but seeks out the clothes anyway knowing if it was anyone else he would have ripped their heart out of their chest for screaming orders at him. 

Harry speeds back out the bathroom to quickly grab the clothes from Louis and returns back to the bathroom shutting the door again to get dressed, ignoring Louis who is laughing and shaking his head at him. 

“Harold!” 

“What?” Harry pops his head out the door checking on the demon that is sitting on his bed. 

“Nikes or converse?”

“Converse,” Harry replies walking out still pulling his shirt down, he also grabs the converse from Louis' hands and pulls them on. 

“Alright Lou,” Harry says as he stands up getting ready to grab his bag and leave, “what are you doing today?” 

“Business.”

“Ok Lou Lou, you can come in my room but don't touch anything.”

Louis nods, fighting back a smile. 

“Bye Lou, hug?” 

“Uhm, I’m going to go with no, maybe tomorrow Harold.” 

“S’not my name!” Harry calls out while walking down the hall.

— — —

“MUM, I’m home!” Harry yells out as he barges through the front door, Louis patiently stands by the door waiting for Harry to come. But he never does. Louis stands stone still and intently listens. What? He can hear two boys voices. “Noah!” Louis hears Harry giggle out. Noah? Who the fuck is that? 

Louis stands down the dark hallway watching Harry and the new boy, Noah. Louis could feel Noah’s soul, it was drowning out Harrys sweet, soft soul and was getting replaced by a harder, stronger soul. That pisses Louis off more than any other thing has in his entire existence. 

“Noah, stay here on the couch and pick a movie, I have to go check something in my room.” 

“Lou! Louuuu! Lo?” Harry loudly whispers into his seemingly empty room. Why isn't Louis here? He always stands here and waits for Harry after school. 

Harry patiently stands in the middle of his room looking around waiting for Louis. “So you've come to see me now.” 

Harry turns around and Louis is standing by the window looking out of it. “Louis, where were you?” 

“No,” Louis sharply cuts him off, “where were you?” 

“School.”

“After school, you come home and didn't come and see me. I know why as well because your new friend is here. Was he with you when you were upset? No, I was. Did he protect you from the monsters in the closet? No, I did.”

“I’m sorry Lou Lou, I didn't know you would get so upset,” Harry walks over and tries to comfort him by stroking his arm. 

Louis shakes off Harrys gently touch, losing the calming sensation it gave. He didn't want to be calm, he wanted to be angry. “I’m not upset, I just thought after years of companionship or as you call it, friendship, you would say hello. Whatever, Noah has the movie loaded. Go, have your fun with him.” 

Harry tries to reach for Louis again but in the blink of an eye Louis was gone and Harry was alone in his bedroom.

— — — 

Harry lies on the bed in his dark room 

He hears the familiar footsteps near the bed, “Louis, I’m sorry, you’re my bestest friend ever.” He feels the bed sag as Louis sits down, “Hugs?” He hears Louis quiet laugh. 

“Still no Harry.” He says while laughing. 

Harry pushes the covers off, and climbs into Louis lap letting his tiredness take over and falling asleep on Louis cold, but nonetheless comforting body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Theses ones have been 'painting the scene' for my main plans :) 
> 
> BIG PLANS GUYS


	5. 15th birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrys 15th birthday and Anne confronts him about being a loner

“Louuuuuu, do you know what today is?” 

Harry looks up from the book he is reading on Harry's bed, watching Harry walk out the bathroom in his school uniform. “Hm, no, it totally slipped my mind that it's your 15th birthday.” 

Harry turns from where he is picking up his shoes to glare at Louis, “don’t give me that shitty teenager glare, you won’t get your present.” 

“Present!” Harry shrieks, darting over to sit but Louis on the bed. 

Louis reaches into his pocket and pulls out a thin gold chain with a large blue diamond hanging from it. It’s a necklace. 

Harry reaches forward to take it and his hand brushes Louis. Louis almost shudders at the feel, although Harry is older now, his soul still has the same pure feel. It still pulses the same way it did before and feels just as clean. 

“It’s beautiful Lou Lou, are you sure I can have it?” Harry twirls the chain around his fingers and lets the blue diamond rest in his palm. 

“Mm, of course. All yours, give it to me and all put it on you.” Harry scoots around and feels Louis fingers gently put the necklace around his neck and do the small clasp. Louis’ hands tap Harry's shoulder and he turns around again to face Louis. 

Harry loves the feel of the cold weight on his chest. Wearing the necklace makes him feel beautiful. 

Louis reaches up and lets his fingers lightly touch where the diamond sits and brush across Harry's skin. Louis seems to snap out of a trance when he stands up. “Harry, get ready for school.” 

“Not going, when mum left for work she said I could take the day off.” Harry gets up and starts gathering clothes to change into so he could get out of his pyjamas. “We can spend all day together.” 

“How about we actually go out today, do you realise in 9 years we’ve only been outside together a handful of times.” 

Harry squeals and yells out, “let me change!” While dashing into the bathroom. 

As soon as Harry comes out Louis stands, “shall we go?” 

“Where are we going?” Harry questions as they walk through the house. 

“The park, something simple. Maybe some ice cream.” 

Louis opens the door and waits for Harry to walk outside before closing it behind them. 

“Louuuu,” Harry lets out a whine, “do we need to walk all the way to the park?” 

“Of course not, your ride is here young one.” Harry hears the purr of an engine and turns to look down the road. A black Rolls-Royce convertible is humming and slowly making its way down the road and stopping in front of them. 

Harry ignores the fact that no one is actually driving the car. After years with Louis, strange things aren't strange anymore. 

Louis opens the driver's door and climbs in leaving Harry to run around to the other side and excitedly climb in after him. 

Louis has put the top of the car down and is speeding down the road at almost twice the limit and Harry has never felt better. It feels like it's just him and Lou. Him and Lou infinitely. 

They car pulls up in a no-standing zone but Louis gets out not giving it a thought and walks around to the other side while Harry climbed out. 

“Ice cream?” Louis questions. 

“Ice cream,” Harry confirms. 

— — — 

Louis sits down with his back against the try and his legs propped up and gestures for Harry to sit down next to him. 

“Thanks for the ice cream Lou Lou.” 

“No problem chéri,” Louis replies watching Harry lick his strawberry ice cream for a minute and looking away. God Harry's lips look so soft and pink. 

“Lou, why didn't you get one?” Louis is snatched away from his thoughts, probably a good thing, though. They weren't clean. 

“Uh, they don't really have a taste for me.” 

“They all taste the same?” 

“You know how water tastes? That's how most food tastes for me. Although, strawberry liquorice, now that's a treat that's hard to beat.” 

Harry bursts into uncontrollable laughter. Louis just sat there smiling and watching Harry's eyes crinkle and his mouth stretch into a huge grin. 

After that, they walk around, with their usual arrangement. Harry talking and Louis dutifully listening and replying when needed. 

“Louis, I hate it.”

“Hate what Harry? Did someone do something?” Louis can’t help the worry seeping into his voice. 

“You’re the only person in the whole wide world I actually like and I’m not allowed to tell anyone about you.” 

“What about Niall? And your mum?”

“Niall and I don't really talk much anymore and mums too busy.” 

“She would listen if you asked her to.”

“Yeah…” Harry sighed and laid on the grass with his head on Louis’ thigh. 

“When you're older we will do more together.” 

“What?”

“Harry. Babe. I honestly look like a paedophile right now. See that lady over there,” he gestures to a lady sitting on a bench with her young daughter, “she’s asking herself whether or not to come over here and ask if you need help.” 

Harry giggles, “when will I be old enough?” 

“Next year, I promise.” Louis mentally laughed, a promise from a demon, that's rich. 

— — — 

“Harry, I want to talk to you.”

“Yes, mum? Can it be quick? I don't want to miss the bus.” Harry says while grabbing thing to eat at school. 

“I’ll drive, sit down with me.” 

“Harry, baby, I’m worried about you honey. You seem so anti-social. You sit alone in your bedroom and talk to yourself baby, its not normal.” 

“Look, mum, I’ve got to go,” Harry says while standing up. 

“Harry. I’m sorry but this is for your own good, I want you to start being more social or I’ll do something about it.” 

“What do you mean by something?” Harry can feel his hands shaking. 

“You’ll be going away for a while.”

“Fuck you!” Harry screams out feeling his chest drop, “I’m leaving, I’ll be back later tonight, you probably won’t notice anyway.” 

Harry runs down the hall of his house and throws open the front door, running out onto the front lawn and down the road. 

Harry finally gets into town and walks between two buildings, he wants to cry, he wants to scream, he wants to hug Louis. 

“Harry, my darling. What's wrong? Who do I need to kill?” Louis laughed but there was a tone of seriousness. 

“M-mum is going to send me away to a nut house because she thinks I talk to myself and I-I have no friends.”

“You have me, do you want to go to my house today? I can call the school, it will be ok.” 

Harry nods with teary eyes and follows Louis to the waiting Rolls Royce. 

“H-how did you know I-I was here?” 

“Shh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo. Harrys gonna spend some time at Lou's ;) ;)  
> This one was my longest so far I think, hope it was ok.  
> I'll write the next bit tomorrow!


	6. i know who you like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lous comforts Harry with a movie day

“Here we are.” Louis throws the door open and steps out moving around to Harry's side helping him out. 

Louis walks through the lobby keeping a firm grip on Harry's forearm, though he doesn't need too, Harry stays glued to Louis side the whole way to the elevator and even in the small elevator. 

The doors slide open to revel a short hallway and a single door at the end, Louis pulls Harry out and pushes the lobby button on the elevator to send it back to the lobby. 

“Welcome to the humble abode.” The door swings open and Harry is greeted by a short white hallway that leads out into a large open kitchen/living area that was also white with some black and gold detailing. Harry slowly walked down the short hallway with Louis hovering next to him and checking Harry's reaction. Louis wouldn't admit it but if Harry didn't like it he would sell this instant and let Harry choose the new apartment. 

Harry stops at the end of the hallway and gasps, he has spotted the large wall of glass that runs along the side of the apartment with a stunning view of London. 

“Only the best for Harold,” Louis says it joking but there is some truth to the statement. 

“Louis, it's beautiful.” 

“What do you need Harry?” 

“Junk food and a day on the couch,” Harry chuckled and bitterly added, “with my imaginary best friend.”

— — — 

Harry and Louis settled on the couch with a bowl of chicken crisps and a bowl of M&M’s. 

“Lou, get up and put a movie in.” 

“You get up.”

“Louis.”

Louis let out a huff and stood up, “what movie?”

“Tell me what you have.” 

“Harry just pick a movie, I’m sure I’ll have it.”

“Fine, buffalo 66.” 

“I’m not sure you should watch that Harry… but fine.” 

Harry smiled and pulled the rug up higher while Louis pulled the movie out and put it in the player. 

Halfway through the movie Harry was getting restless, it was a good movie but Louis is more interesting. 

“Lou Lou. Why don't you have a girlfriend?” 

Louis sighed and turned the volume of the film down, “because I don’t… want one.” 

“Why?” 

“There's someone else.”

Harry looked curious and crawled across the couch, so close to Louis he was almost on the man's lap, “who? Louis, we are best friends, under the best friend law you have to tell me.” 

“How about this, next year I’ll show you.” 

“What? No. I need to know now.” Harry was giving Louis some serious puppy dog eyes but Louis kept strong, Harrys eyes were cute but Louis wasn't saying anything. 

“Louis.”

“Harry.” 

“Fine. But I’ll hold you to it.” 

— — —

“Harold, wake up. You feel asleep on the couch chéri. Let me take you home.” 

“No Lou, can’t go home.” 

Louis feels bad getting Harry to tell him what happened while in a sleepy daze but life isn't fair.

“Why baby?” 

“Mummy's go’ send me away, way to a nut house.”

Louis got so mad he could feel his body heating up, he stroked his fingers through Harry's hair to sooth him, “why? Why does she want to send you away?” But Harry had fallen back asleep. Louis didn't really need one, he knew Anne thought Harry was crazy. 

Louis slid his arms under Harry's body and picked him up. 

Walking down the hallway Louis was mindful of hitting any of Harry on the wall and carefully made his way into the bedroom. 

He laid Harry down on top of the covers and pulled a rug out from the chest at the end of the bed to spread over the sleepy Harry. 

Just as Harry turns to leave he hears soft talking from Harry, “What chéri?” 

“Come ‘ere.”

Louis walks over to the side of the bed and stands looking down at Harry who's eyes and closed is cuddled into the blanket. 

“I know who you like.”

“Yeah?”

“Me.”

Louis awkwardly laughs, “Harry, darling sleep.”

“You do. Why don't you do the normal things people do when they like someone? Like kissing and cuddling.” 

“Maybe I don’t like you. You’re too young anyway. I’m stopping this conversation right now.” 

“You know, I’d let you. I like you too little Lou.” Harry giggles to himself with his face pressing against the pillow. 

“Harry, please sleep. For me.” Louis awaits Harry's response but doesn't get one. He bends down to get closer to Harry's face, he can see Harry's breathing has evened out and his eyes and softly closed. He's asleep. Louis leans in a bit closer to look at every detail. Suddenly Harry's face surges slightly forward and their lips connect. Louis mind goes numb and into overdrive at the same time. For the moment he just enjoys the feeling of Harry's lips against his. 

When Harry pulls back Louis loses his mind, “Harry! Why would you do that? You’re just a kid, you don't understand what you're doing! Yes! Ok, Yes! I like you, but that gives you no right to do that. You don't understand how much I would love to have you fucked and pretty on my bed. But. I. Can’t. God, you humans are toxic.”

Harry stays quiet lying on the bed with a smirk on his face. 

“God, Harry. I’m going out for a bit. I’ll be back in the morning. 

By the time Louis gets to the car, he has cooled off and all he wants to do is go back and relive that moment. Louis touches his lips with his hand, before quickly pulling his hand away. Revving the engine quickly he pulls out of the garage and onto the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like it. It was kind of rushed but I really like uploading whenever I can. I will again tomorrow :)


	7. pepsi and pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Lou enjoy some pizza and Lou gets a bit possesive

Harry groans and rolls over, burying his face in the pillow. His mind is being drowned in memories from yesterday. His mum. Kissing Louis. Louis leaving. Oh god, Louis. 

Harry sits up in the bed and kicks his legs out from under the rug. Harry continues to sit on the bed with his legs crossed and his head resting in his hands. God, he can’t believe he kissed him last night. He blushes just thinking about it. 

Harry quietly pulled himself together and stood up quietly making his way to the door and pressing his ear up against it. No sound. He guesses Louis still isn't back.

Harry slowly opens the door and makes his way to the large lounge/kitchen area. The area shows no signs of Louis coming home last night and Harry walks out into the kitchen. Harry opens the cupboards and is shocked to find them void of any food. He opens the next cupboard and finds only liquorice. Harry snatches out a packet and drops it to the granite bench top, opening the next one. This one is different and stocked with tea. Harry also grabs out an old English tea bag and flicks the kettle on to boil. 

Harry settles onto the couch with his tea and liquorice wondering when Louis would be home. Harry awkwardly sits stiffly on the uncomfortable white leather couch. 

— — — 

Harry slips in and out of sleep all day, he had dragged out a pillow and a large rug from the bedroom and had gotten comfortable with the tv playing. 

The door abruptly slams and Harry quickly sits up looking towards to hallway that Louis soon emerges from. 

Louis looks terrible. His clothes and ripped and stained

“Not a word about it Harry,” Louis says gesturing to his body. 

Harry hums still scanning Louis, “where’ve you been?” 

“Out. I’ll go shower and be back in a minute.” 

Harry shrugs and sinks back into the couch cuddling up to the liquorice again and focusing on the television that was playing, ‘I dream of Jeanie.’

— — — 

“Louuu, what's for dinner?” It had been an awkward silence all afternoon with only the tv to break it up but Harry was getting hungry and needed some food. 

“I don’t usually have dinner.”

“Well, I need it.”

“Then get something.” 

Harry huffs and pulls out his phone quickly googling phone numbers of pizza places.

“Ok, we have some pizza on its way. I need some money to pay.”

“There's some on the table near the door.” 

“Lou Lou come on don’t be weird. I like you, you like me.” 

“Harry the legal age of consent is 16, I won’t touch you until then.”

“Louis, you've told me before that laws are just rules humans made up and they don't apply to you.” 

“Well this is different, just drop it Harry.” 

Harry crawls across the couch towards Louis but Louis puts his hand out to stop Harry from climbing onto him. “No, Harry.”

“All I want is a hug, or to lay my head in your lap or against your shoulder.” 

The doorbell rings and Harry quickly climbs over Louis and off the couch dashing towards the door and ripping it open. 

“Uh-hey, one large Hawaiian pizza, two garlic breads, two custard cups and a bottle of Pepsi. That comes to… £23.”

Harry turns around and grabs the note off the table, handing it to the boy. “Thanks, mate.” Harry takes the armful of food from the boy and goes to close the door but a hand stops it. 

Harry looks up at the pizza boy again and he starts to speak, “so, like, I was wondering, if you're ever free…” 

“He’s never free, get back in the fucking elevator pizza boy.” Harry turns and smiles seeing Louis right behind him glaring at the boy retreating into the elevator. 

Louis pulls Harry back slightly and slams the door so hard Harry think he hears some plaster crack somewhere in the large flat. 

“Fucking human scum, thinks he can hit on you, bullshit. Go into the kitchen and eat Harry, now!” Louis sounds pretty mad. 

Harry sets everything down in the kitchen that looks unused and grabs out two plates and cups. 

“Louis! You want any?” 

“No.”

“Want some Pepsi?”

“No.”

“Want a hug?”

“No.”

“Come on Lou Lou, you can’t be mad at me for his mistake. Now come here for a hug,” Louis just stares at Harry from across the room. “Come on Lou, my big strong demon baby,” Harry says in a mocking voice.

Louis holds back a smile while he flops onto the couch laying along it and taking up nearly all the room. 

Harry wanders over from the kitchen to find Louis still laying down along the couch, “Lemme sit down, you bugger.”

“No.”

“Fine, you asked for it.” Harry roughly sits down onto Louis' thighs hard enough to make any human scream out but Louis continues to lay still gazing at the tv screen that is now playing House Hunters International. 

“OH! Lou! Lou! Look at that House.” Louis looks up from his phone to the tv, he admits the house is beautiful. It looks like it's almost all glass and sits on a remote piece of coastal land. 

“I want to live somewhere like that one day.” Harry places the empty plate down on the ground and places himself so that he is leant against the opposite end of the couch with his legs resting over Louis. 

“Maybe you will, who knows?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters aren't great or long but they're like that because I update every night. If you want to wait longer I can make them longer and better quality but I like doing it this way and having something new nearly every day. Once I've finished I'm going to go back over it and fix it up. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Had some Zayn on (fool for you), so good. 
> 
> I have an English essay due tonight but I wanted a chapter, so I matched the chapters words to the essay words.


	8. short shorts

“Lou, I don’t want to go home and I don’t want to go to school!” Harry was almost yelling from where he was lying on Louis bed. 

“Harry, it's Wednesday! You've been here for two whole nights, your mum would be so worried by now and you need to go to school, you can't miss out anymore.” 

“Louu.” Harry crawled back into the bed and Louis just stood there watching Harry disappear under the large quilt. 

Louis slid his hand under the quilt and grabbed Harry's soft ankle and gently pulls Harry towards him. “Louis!” Harry squeals ripping his ankle out of Louis grip and crawling around under the covers before peeking out the top.

Harry crawls down the bed to where Louis is now sitting and drops to his knees behind Louis letting his head rest on his’ shoulder. Louis shudders feeling Harry's breath on his neck, it's heavenly.

“C’mon Lou, let me hang around a bit longer,” Harry whispers this into Louis’ ear making it purposely sound breathy and sexy. Louis knows what Harry's game is but can’t help falling for it anyway. 

“One more day.” Louis quickly stands which knocks Harry onto his back making him giggle. Louis turns and feeling his un-beating heart falter in his cold chest, Harry is spread out on the bed with his hair fanning out around his smiley face and one of Louis shirts pulled over a pair of short shorts. He looks breathtaking. 

“Put some real clothes on and come out to the kitchen.” 

— — — 

“Why did I need real clothes? Do you know how much more comfortable the other clothes were?” 

“Harold, you have half a closet full of expensive clothes I purchased for you, maybe wear them and not one of my old shirts and a 5 quid pair of shorts that shouldn't even be called shorts, they should be called underwear.”

“If you're going to be a big lump of grouch, I’ll go back to that bedroom and put those clothes back on.”

“Why don't we go out for lunch?”

“Lou, you don’t even like food.”

“But you do.”

“True, I could go for a burger or a sandwich.”

“Harry, I have a thought, hear me out and don’t interrupt.” Harry rolls his eyes and lets Louis continue, “You can stay with me, for as long as you would like,” Harrys face lights up, “if, you go home and tell your mum that you are safe and will be ok as well as gather some of your things, maybe some clothes and school work.” 

“How about I just stay here, charger my phone and text her.”

“No. If you stay you will go back to tell her that you'll be ok.” Louis stands firm on this. 

“Louis, if I go she might not let me come back. Not many mothers would be ok letting their 15-year-old son run off to God knows where.” 

“You have to take that chance.”

“Fine, to my mothers then lunch.”

— — — 

Louis pulls the Rolls Royce up in front of Anne's house. Harry sits quietly in the passenger seat feeling Louis nudge his side and softly sighing and nodding. Harrys roughly pulls open the door muttering to himself something about ‘grouchy demons’ that makes Louis laugh. 

Harry doesn't knock on the door and walks straight in. “Mum!” Harry yells into the seemingly empty house. His mother has to be here, her car is in the driveway and Harry sees’s her phone and purse on the kitchen bench. 

“Mum!” Harry walks into his room, his old room, and picks up his school bag as well as an old Adidas duffle bag stuffing some of his favourite clothes and belongings into it. 

Harry walks out into the hallway again and hears a faint noise. There it is again. And again. Harry continues down the hallway pushing open the door to his mother's room. Screeching out in horror, Harry takes in the scene before him. His mother, on the bed, in the nude, with some gross man above her. Oh god. Fuck. 

Harry contemplates turning around or yelling. “You. Fucking. Whore.” He goes for the latter, “for all you know your son was missing. You're a despicable woman and I want you to know I’m not coming back.” Harry wants to run back to Louis, do he does, quickly dashing through the house while ignoring his mothers yelling for him to come back.

By the time Harry has run across the lawn and down the Louis car, Louis is already out and waiting for the teary eyed Harry.   
“Baby, shh, calm down. What happened? Why are you crying?” 

“S-she didn't even seem to remember she had a fucking son, and I doubt the man between her legs even knew she had one.”

Louis winces, trying to abolish the mental image on Anne on her back. Sure, she's good for her age, but still, yuck. 

“Let's go home, there will be burgers waiting on the counter for us and we can stay on the couch.” 

“Chicken burgers?”

“Of course.”

Louis helps Harry load his school bag and the duffel into the trunk before quickly speeding away once they both noticed Anne was coming down the front lawn towards them. 

— — — 

Louis lets Harry run off to the bedroom to get changed while he puts the chicken burger onto a plate and sets it down on the small table in front of the couch. 

Soon Harry comes out in Louis t-shirt and those damn gorgeous shorts. He quickly sits down against Harry's side and demolishes the burger while they watch a cake boss re-run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's Friday night! Hope ya liked it. 
> 
> I didn't update last night but it was a hectic night. 
> 
> Please tell me if you think anything needs changing!


	9. school time

“Harry.” Harry grunts and buries his head under his (Louis’) pillow. 

“Harry.” Harry kicks his legs out trying to his Louis. 

“Harry.” Harry grumbles out something resembling a ‘fuck you, Lou Lou.’

“Fine Harold.” Louis quickly grips onto the duvet and rips it off Harry, dropping it to the floor. 

Harry lets out and growl and writhes around on the bed trying to find some warmth. Louis continues to stand there trying not to focus on the obscene image on Harry writhing on the bed groaning in only boxers. 

“School. No exception today.” 

Harry looks up at Louis with his bed puppy dogs eyes but Louis simply rolls his eyes and says, “I’ll make you some toast and jam, get dressed.” With that Louis walks out. 

Harry begrudgingly pulls himself from the bed and begins getting dressed in his school uniform that he had brought over. Harry pulled on his pants, button up and blazer, he hunted around for his black leather shoes but came up empty so he pulled on some black converse. 

“Harry, toast is ready!” Harry heard Louis call out and quickly ran to the kitchen feeling famished. 

Harry slides onto one of the stools at the kitchen bench. He rests his face in his hands and wills himself not to think about school. He's got at least another twenty minutes until he actually gets there.

Louis slides a plate with two pieces of butter and jam toast in front of Harry before taking a seat on one of the stools next to Harry.

“Harry, why do you hate school so much?” Louis asks bluntly. 

Harry slowly chews the toast contemplating his answer. Lie? Truth? Half truth? 

“I-I hate school because…” the truth it is, “because I have no friends, my grades are average and other things.” 

“What other things?”

Harry deeply sighs, “I don't have expensive stuff like everyone else in that pompous school. Mum thought it would be a good idea, going to a private school and it is, but we barely have enough to pay for school, not nearly enough for all the other things you need to survive in a school like that.”

“What are some of the things you need in a school like that then?”

“You know, a MacBook, an iPhone, a car the second you turn 16 and name brand clothes… I don't have any of it.”

“One second.” Louis turns and Harry watches him walk back down the short hallway. Seconds later Louis emerges again, now with something hidden behind his back.

“For my Harry.” Louis places a MacBook onto the bench next to Harry's jam toast.

“L-Louis. I can’t.”

“It's not new, its mine but you can have it for today, this afternoon we can go to the shops and get you your own.”

“Oh god, oh god, thank you, Lou Lou.” Harry jumps out of the stool and a launches at Louis giving him a bone crushing hug, well it would if his bones were normal bones. 

“Go and get your school things. We need to leave now.” 

Harry broke into a sprint to grab his school bag before returning to the kitchen and carefully putting the laptop in as well as an apple. 

“Alright, let's go.” Louis ushers Harry out the front door and into the already waiting elevator. 

Once they were both inside the car Louis turned up the heat trying to ensure Harry was comfortable.

“Jesus Christ Lou, are you trying to boil us in here or something?”

“Sorry Haz.” Louis reaches and turns the heat off.

“It didn't bother you?”

“Heat, cold. Neither bothers me, I barely feel them.”

“Interesting.”

Harry leans his head back and closes his eyes. “I hate you for making me go to school.”

“Mmm, I hate me too.”

Harry laughs and feels the car come to a stop. Opening his eyes and looking around, he sighs. 

“Well, here we are Harold.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Louis laughs.

“Are you going to pick me up after school?” Harry asks, really not wanting to take the bus.

“Of course.”

“So, what are you doing today?”

“Harry.”

“Right, right.” Harry mutters getting out the car and slamming the door closed. I fucking hate school is all he could think and hearing Louis car pull away is like having his safety blanket ripped off. 

— — — 

“Hows was your day?” Louis questions as Harry slides into the car.

“Just drive.” Harry huffs and Louis quickly complies, pulling the car away from the kerb. 

“Remember what we are doing this afternoon?”

Harry slightly perks up, “you sure? It’ll be expensive.” 

“Relax, Harry. It's fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF you guys are able to have a look at the link below. Its the car I picture Louis driving. 
> 
> http://cdn.hiconsumption.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/Rolls-Royce-Black-Badge-2.jpg 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. i'm scared!

“Which phone? 6s or 6sPlus?”

“I think 6s, plus looks a little big.”

“Ok, colour, pink, rose gold or silver?”

“Rose gold.” Louis knew Harry would pick rose gold. 

“Ok, let's go in and get it.”

Harry squealed and quickly got out the car bouncing with anticipation while they walked to the shop from the parking lot. 

— — — 

“You happy?” Louis questioned as they walked out with a new MacBook and an iPhone. 

“Yes!” Harry squealed clutching the boxes closer to him. 

Louis laughed, unlocked the car and they both got it. “How about some dinner? What do you want, Harry?”

“I feel like a roll with chicken, cheese, lettuce and maybe some cucumber.”

“Like a deli roll or subway.”

“Deli.”

“Off we go.” 

After dinner, they went to the shopping mall that was open late tonight and got Harry some more clothes and shoes before finally getting home at 11:00pm. 

After unlocking the door and placing all their bags down on the floor Louis questioned Harry about homework and he just shrugged saying he hadn't gotten any.

“How about you try on all your clothes one more time?”

“Louuu.”

“Harry, what if they don't fit?”

“I tried them all on in the shops.” 

Louis huffed and nodded, “alright, you need sleep. I almost forgot about that.”

Harry suddenly seemed to realise how tired he actually was and leant against the wall in the kitchen. 

“Lou, where do you go while I sleep?”

“Nowhere usually. I usually sit on the couch.”

“The whole time? Watching tv?”

“I don’t watch tv I just sit there, have some down time.”

“So you sleep on the couch?”

Louis laughed and shook his head, “no, I just sit there and kinda go blank. I can’t sleep.”

Harry hummed in understand and walked back down the hallway with a bag containing his new pyjamas that Louis bought him. 

Harry pulled them on almost wanting to purr at the feel of the pastel green silk button up and shorts. They were from the women's section but Harry loved them so much that Louis had just shrugged and put them in the basket. 

The bed was warm and soft as Harry laid there he couldn't help but wonder why Louis had one. He never slept so what was the point. Harry's brain was racing with lots of questions now, it did every time he thought of Louis. Are there other demons? Are they all perfect like him? Does Louis have demon friends? Would they be nice Like Lou? Are there mean demons that hurt people? Are there demons like the ones in the movies? Movie demons. Now Harry was thinking about The Conjuring and about Sinister and Insidious. Fuck.

“Louis! Louis! Louis!” Harry belted out at the top of his lungs. 

Louis was quickly standing in the hallway outside the room looking in. “Jesus Harry. What is it?”

“Demon!” Harry screeched out.

“Thanks for noticing?” Louis said in a sassy tone.

“Not you, other demons.”

“What about them?” At that Harry got out of bed and ran to Louis quickly standing behind him, looking into the bedroom. He couldn't take the fact that Louis just admitted that there are in fact other demons out there.

“Harry. Seriously, what's wrong?”

“Other demons Lou. The thought scares me so so much. What if they're like the movies and want to hurt me?”

“Some are like the movies I guess.”

Harry shudder and pulled himself closer to Lou’s back. “I can’t sleep in there.”

“What the fuck? Why, Harold?”

“I’m scared.”

“Harry, there are other demons, ok? But just because there are doesn't mean they're in that bedroom right now, if they were I would know, ok?”

“Lay with me until I go to sleep.” 

“I’ll leave when I want to,” Louis replied sitting on the edge of the bed while Harry climbed in. 

“Lou?”

“Sleep.”

“Lou?”

“What?” 

“Are all demons like you?” All perfect?   
“What do you mean?”

“Perfect specimens.”

Louis chuckled and shook his head, “demons don’t have bodies. This is a body that I picked, there used to be a human soul in it. He died of Spanish influenza, and as he died I took over. A demon without a body is more like the movies, to a human, it would look like a black shadow I guess.”

Harry shot up in the bed clutching at Louis’ arm. 

“Jesus, Harry. Calm. Down.”

“Ok, ok, ok, chilling out.” Harry mumbles as her lays down again.

“Harry, they wouldn’t come in here.”

“How do you know? You don't know anything!”   
 “Watch yourself. And I do know. This is my house, they won’t. Harry, this may shock you but I’m not a softie all the time. In the world of demons, I’m quite highly respected.”

Harry let out an amused snort at this. 

“Glad I amuse you, but it's true.” 

“You’re not a softie with me. I’ve known you for like 9 years or something and you've never touched me.”

“We touched less than a minute ago.”

“No! I touched you.”

Louis sighed seeing this was a battle her was losing. Reaching out and running his fingers through Harry's hair to prove a point and also because Harry’s hair was perfect for fingers to run through. 

Harry pushed his head up into Louis' hand and Louis can’t help but run his fingers through again and that's how the night went until Harry fell asleep. Even after Harry fell asleep Louis sat there with his hands in his hair until he needed some fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Hope it was alright!
> 
> I've already started tomorrows chapter as well!


	11. zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demon drama

“Cheer up, Harry. It's Friday!” Harry just grumbled and nibbled on the toast.

“Is this about last night?”

“No, I am scared as fuck, though.”

“Harry. What would make you happy? I have bought you everything you want.”

“Nothin’ Lou, I just don't like school.”

“What about…” Louis stopped talking, he was re-thinking what he was going to say.

“What?”

“What about if you moved schools?”

“I don’t know, what if it’s worse somewhere else?” 

Louis shrugged, he wasn’t sure what to say. Did Harry want the truth? A sweet lie?

“Lou, how do you have the money for this?” 

“Harry, when you're at school you know I don’t sit around and wait for you, yeah?” Louis said with a tone of teasing. 

“Whatever, Lou.”

“Sorry, chéri.”

“Why do you say that?” Harry has always wondered, it sounds French?

“Say what?” Louis had turned from where he was sorting through some paperwork on the kitchen bench. 

“Chéri.”

Louis smiled and walked over to sit on the stool next to Harry. “It's French, Louis is also a French name. This body is from France.”

“Oh wow, Lou, that’s so cool. I thought you said he died of Spanish Influenza?”

“Spanish Flu wasn't only in Spain, babe.”

“So you picked the name Louis because it sounded like Lo?”

Louis almost collapsed hearing Harry say his real name,“Not really, it was just a name I liked, happy coincidence.”

“Where else have you lived?”

“Well I first ‘became’ human and got the body in France, I’ve also lived in Ireland, Greece, Spain, Australia and America. I’ve travelled to many places, though.” Loui checked the time and stood from the stool, “c’mon school and we can talk more after.”

As Harry jumped out the car at school Louis mind started to form a plan. A good plan. 

— — — 

“Hurry, hurry, hurry. Put your shit in the car, I have a surprise waiting at home.” Louis sat in the car yelling out the window as Harry crossed the road.

“God, what?”

As soon as Harry was buckled in Louis floored the car down the road. 

“You’ll love it or hate it but I’m willing to take that chance.”

Once they get home Harry scurries through the building dragging Louis behind extremely keen for his surprise. He loved surprise gifts. In the elevator, he can’t stop his body from bouncing around which makes Louis laugh. His bouncy baby. 

The doors ding open and Harry shoves Louis out, “unlock it!”

Louis just stands there suddenly serious, “Harry remember to tell me if you don’t like it, I’ll make the gift go away.”

“Ok!”

Louis unlocks the door and walks down the hallway and into the kitchen with Harry, “where is it Lou?”

“Come out!”

Harry hears a door click for the hallway and he turns to look and sees three men about Louis age walking towards him. 

“Who’re they, Lou?”

“Harry stay calm, but I thought this would help. Remember how petrified you were last night of other demons? Well, I thought it might help if you met some others. I present Kyle, Liam and Niall.”

Harry takes a step back so he's almost behind Louis, “h-hi.”

“Hello!” Niall says stepping forward which makes Harry flinch.

“Jesus Niall, chill, he’s scared. Hi, my name is Kyle.”

“I’m Liam. Hello.”

“Hey.” Harry remains behind Louis but greets them politely. 

“Harry, chéri, come out.” 

Harry steps out and watches the three demons carefully. 

“So…You’re the Harry we’ve heard about?” Kyle says trying to help Harry settle.

“Uh, I guess so.”

“Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you.” Harry starts to like Niall, his smile is comforting.

“Speak for yourself.”All heads snap to the open balcony doors where another body stands.

“Zayn.” Louis acknowledges. 

“I don’t remember any of us inviting you,” Liam says stepping forward to Zayn.

“I don’t need an invite.” Zayn begins to walk forward with eyes set on Harry, Louis quickly steps forward stopping Zayn’s advances.

“Go,” Louis says in a voice Harry’s never heard, which Harry is grateful for. The voice could make anyone shrink back but Zayn doesn’t. 

“Soon. Pleasure meeting you Harry.” Zayn looks around Louis to wink at Harry. 

Zayn continues to stare at Harry making him think Zayn was waiting for an answer, “Uh, yeah, sure.” 

Zayn smiles and takes a step back. “I’m not feeling the warm and fuzzy vibes,” Zayn places a hand over his unseating heart, “I shall leave, I look forward to seeing you very soon Harry.”

“You won’t be.” Louis interrupts.

Zayn just pulls a creepy smile that makes Harry's body feel a cold breeze. 

“Later, Harry.” With that Zayn turns and walks back to the balcony, gracefully jumping onto the railing and dropping off which makes Harry shriek and run to the balcony. As Harry peers down at the pavement he expects to see a mangled body but nothing is there.

“Lou, where’d he go?”

Kyle and Niall burst out laughing, “shut up you imbeciles,” yells Louis. 

Liam steps forward, “Zayn simply did something called a ‘leap’ it's basically a demon can move their physical body from one place to another.”

“They have to jump?”

“No, he just loves a dramatic exit.” This causes Harry to giggle. 

“What else can demons do?” Harry questions.

“You mean Lou hasn't told you at all?” Liam questions.

“Not really, only some basic stuff.”

“That just won’t do.”

So the rest of the afternoon is spent with the demons showing Harry all sorts of amazing things they can accomplish with their powers from throwing glass cups into the air and stopping it from hitting the ground with just their mind to changing the colour of the couch from white to purple to red before Louis started yelling and made Kyle change it back to white. Louis also explained that after a demon has done something like change the colour of a couch only that demon can change it back. The same applies with curses and any other magic once one demon has done it only they can undo it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. 
> 
> I really appreciate any comments, they make me feel less stupid, like I'm not only writing this for myself.
> 
> I like the demon magic stuff and Zayn.


	12. botanical gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> botanical gardens trip!

“Weekend,” Louis says as he walks into the bedroom to wake Harry.

“Fuck off,” Harry said rolling over, away from where Louis stood with his hands on his hips.

“Nice language.”

“Thank you.”

Louis gripped the duvet and pulled it off Harry's body in a smooth motion making him shiver and try to cuddle into the mattress. 

“Come on, we have plans.” 

“Cancel em’” 

“I have to go to work later anyway.”

“Can I come?” Harry's sleepy daze seems to have vanished as he excitedly sits up and crawls across the bed towards where Louis is standing. 

Louis laughs, “no.”

“Lou, please.”

“Harold, no.”

“Lo.” Harry looks up at Louis while fluttering his lashes. “Please.”

“Harry.” Louis groans out, “maybe, because I’ll only be there for about an hour tonight, maybe, though.”

Harry lunges forward pulling Louis into a hug, Harry would take any excuse to hug Lou. 

“I’m going to get ready.”

Louis just hums and walks out to the kitchen. 

Harry bounds out to the kitchen dressed in some light wash skinny jeans and a short sleeved white button up with some black converse. High top, of course.

“Ok let's go, show me where you work.”

“Harry, babe, we aren't going until like 7:30pm, at the earliest.”

“So, I’m all dressed up when I could still be in my pyjamas?”

“‘Fraid so.” 

“Let’s go out!”

Louis looks around confused, “why?”

“I don’t know, just to be out.”

“But why? The flat is fine.”

“Louis. Get up.”

Louis sighs and gets off the couch and walks over to Harry, “ok. Where should we go then?”

“The botanical garden.”

“Why there?”

“I don’t know, I’ve always wanted too.”

“Ok, let's go.”

— — — 

“Louis, there! there! Pull in that parking space!”

“No!”

They had been driving around for 20 minutes to find a park but once they did Harry demanded they drive around more for one closer to the entrance. 

“Louis! What are you doing?” Harry shrieks when Louis just pulls the car up in front of the entrance without even parking it.

“It's fine, get out,” Louis says while climbing out.

“Louis! We can’t leave it here.” Harry says almost losing it on the pavement. 

“Turn around.”

Harry huffs but turns and almost faints. The car is gone. 

Harry turns around toward Louis again with an exhausted expression, “you tire me out, Lou.” This makes Louis laugh and wraps an arm around Harry to pull him in. 

“Where should we go first?” Louis asks as they stand in front of a big board with a map of the botanical gardens. 

Harry continues to gaze at the board, “rare flora greenhouse, cherry blossom walk and finishing at the large grass area. I think they have a food kiosk.” 

“Which way first then?”

Harry hums and tries to figure out which way to go so they can see everything they want. Louis peeks over his shoulder and already has the best route planned out. Demon perks. 

“Come on Harold, I’ll lead.”

— — — 

“That was so boring.” Harry groans out. 

“I liked it, the cherry blossom walk.” 

“Yeah that was ok, but the rare flora greenhouse was shit.”

“Mmm yeah, it smelt so strongly of flowers, I didn't know demons could get headaches but I think that greenhouse gave me one.”

“Oh shut up you whiny…”

“If the next word was going to be bitch, don’t. Sit your ass down on this grass, I’ll get us drinks. Lemonade?” 

“Yep.”

Louis wanders off to the stand and Harry just plops onto the grass under a tree while watching Louis. Harry almost laughs at how Louis stands out. He's in the usual black clothes and everyone around him in cute, bright, spring clothes. 

Harry keeps watching Louis back and notices Louis has been at the stand for at least 5 minutes now. Is he talking to the serving guy? Harry quickly pushes himself up and walks over to where Louis is standing. 

“Lou, what are you doing?”

“Oh! Who’s this? You're little brother?” 

Harry flashes a tight smile and sweetly replies, “sorry hunny, boyfriend.” 

“Harry,” Louis says warning him to back down. 

“Yes, my honey dumpling?”

Louis just squeezes Harry's wrist. 

“Anyway, Kyle. I might see you later, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course, Lou.” 

Just as Harry has begun to walk away he turns around again, “his name is Louis! Louis!”

“Sorry, Kyle,” Louis replies tugging Harry away as Harry tries to pull at his grip to get back to Kyle. 

Once they're far enough away, Louis turns to Harry, “was someone jealous?” 

“Fuck off,” Harry replies walking back to the tree, making sure Louis is following. 

— — — 

“Come on Harry, it's time to go.” They had been laying under the tree for hours and it was now 5pm. 

“Nah Lou.”

“Harry you wanted to see where I work, we can go home to get changed and then go together or I can go alone if you're too tired.” 

“I’m not tired!” 

“Alright then.” 

— — — 

“I’m going to watch some t.v, call me when you're ready to go Lou,” Harry calls to Louis who is in his office while toeing off his shoes.

“Of course.”

20 minutes later Louis walks out of his office ready to go but finds Harry fast asleep on the couch. Walking over, Louis pulls the large, white blanket from the back of the couch to cover Harry before walking out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to write this, I had no inspiration. 
> 
> Hope its ok :) 
> 
> I love cute, jealous Harry.


	13. work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou's work

When Louis returns home at 5:00am he notices Harry is no longer on the couch and sighs in relief when he feels Harry's soul pulsing through the apartment. 

Walking in the bedroom Louis finds Harry curled up in the white duvet. 

“Lou Lou?”

Louis hums, “yeah?”

“Is it time to go yet? I thought you were in your office so I came to bed for a quick nap before we go.” Harry rubs his sleepy, dazed eyes. 

“Go back to sleep, you're still tired. It doesn't matter Harold.” 

“Mmm ‘kay, Lou.”

Louis turns to walk out and finish some paperwork but hears a quiet voice, “Lou.”

“Yes?”   
“I want to go on a holiday.”

“Yeah?”

“Just you and me.”

“Where would you want to go?”

Louis is met with silence. Harry's breathing has evened and his eyes are closed again. Where would he want to go? Somewhere cliche like Paris? 

— — — 

“Lou!” Louis quickly appears in front of the bed where Harry is lying clearly just waking up.

“Yes, chéri?” 

“Why didn't you go to work last night?”

“I did baby, you were so tired though, so I left you here.”

“You left me here?!” Harry shouted to Louis. 

“You were so tired, you needed sleep.” Louis replied calmly, “I’m going to make you some breakfast. Come out when you’re calm.” 

“Don't! Act! Like! My! Parent!” Harry screamed throwing one of the pillows in Louis’ direction but the door had already closed.

— — — 

“You’re calm now?”

Harry just grunted in reply.

“If you still want to see my work, you can come tonight.” 

Harry growls, “mm yea…”

“Oh perk up, sourpuss.”

“Fuck you!” Harry screamed, the anger of being left behind, even for a few hours flowing over. 

“Do. Not. Speak. To me. Like that!” Louis yelled back, he couldn't believe the disrespect he was being shown. One thing that triggered every demon was disrespect, especially in their own home. 

“Ugh, whatever,” Harry replied rolling his eyes. 

With a heaving chest, Louis quickly turns and walks to his office. He knew the darkness from inside him was begging to be let out. He couldn't do that, not with his Harry. 

— — — 

Hours of sitting in the study gave Louis plenty of down time to relax and push back any dark desire. 

“Harold! Get ready, we will leave in 15 minutes!” Louis shouted, taking one last moment of calm before stepping out into the apartment. 

“I’m already ready to go,” Louis looked over to Harry. A simple black t-shirt, black jeans and white converse. 

“Ok, then, let's be on our way.”

“Are you going to tell be where you work?”

“Nope, you need to wait until we get there.”

— — — 

“Louis. Would you buy me a Rolls Royce when I can drive?”

“Of course, baby. Any car you want.”

“An Audi? BMW? Benz?” Harry asks excitedly. 

“I mean it, any car your heart desires.”

“A Bentley? Jag? Porsche?”

“Of course.” Louis would buy Harry two of each to keep him happy. 

“How much further?” Harry questions as they continue to drive through the city, admiring the lights. 

“Harry, you said you wanted to come.”

“I do, but how long?”

“10 minutes max, ok?”

— — — 

“Lou, what the hell?” Harry questions as they pull up outside a mostly black, 3 story building with a neon sign that Harry couldn't read and a line of people. 

“A club?” 

“Yes, chéri.” 

“I want to go home now,” Harry says as he eyes the thumping club and line of people waiting. 

“I can’t take you home now, I need to go in now. Niall’s in there, you can stay with him in the back room if you want.” 

“I’m not 18,” Harry says trying to get out of going in. 

“When you're with the owner I don't think it matters.”

“Harry, we can’t sit in the car looking at it the whole night.”

“I know.”

“So, let’s go?”

“Alright.”

Both getting out of the car, Louis quickly makes his way to Harry's side and pulls him in under his arm, “don’t leave my side.”

“Not planning on it.” 

Louis pulls him forwards and they walk straight to the front of the long line making a few groans emerge from the crowd. 

“Mate.” Louis acknowledges the security guard and they walk through the door that he opens. 

If Harry thought it was loud outside it was nothing compared to in here. The bass was thumping so hard he could feel it in his chest and knees. The volume and packed dance floor that they step onto makes Harry push himself harder against Louis from comfort and shelter from the drunk and possibly high crowd. 

Louis continues to pull them through the grinding crowd. Finally, they get to the edge of the crowd Harry doesn’t have long to relax because he is pulled up steps and into another packed room. 

Harry closes his eyes and lets himself be led by Louis. Suddenly he was enveloped by a pure silence, he opens his eyes and is met with an office that matches the one in Louis’ house. 

“God, Lou.” Harry breathes out. 

Louis laughs, “I know, it's intense, isn't it?”

“Definitely.” 

“You can stay in here or come back out with me, tonight I’m just doing some quick checks and we can go home.” 

“I want to look around but it’s so scary, holy shit.”

“How about come with me and I’ll leave you with Niall behind the bar. You can see from there but the bar is between you and the crowd.”

“Yep! Lou, why a club? You could have any business you want. I know you have the power to do that.” 

“It’s not any normal club Harry, half the people out there are demons. I wanted to make somewhere demons could meet I guess, I wanted this to have a good reputation in the demon world.” 

Harrys eyes widen. 

“Harold, I can see the worry. You’ll be fine, I’ll be there or Niall will.” Louis drapes his arm over Harry again, “let's go.”

When at the bar Louis unwinds his arm from Harry and places him onto a bar stool while talking to Niall.

As Harry sits on the stool looking at the crowd again a pair of familiar eyes catches Harrys, he strains to see them again but can’t. 

Without thinking Harry slips off the stool and walks into the crowd without thinking, he follows the back that is winding through the crowd. Harry makes progress but not enough to actually catch them. 

When Harry sees the stranger bust out and emergency exit he follows without thinking. They both stare at each other now that they're out of the club standing face-to-face in a gross alley. 

“I didn’t think you would really follow,” says Zayn. 

“I shouldn’t have.” 

“Yet you did. Why?”

“I-I’m not sure,” Harry replies nervously reaching up to bite his nails. 

“Oh calm down, I’m not going to hurt you. I’ll personally return you to Louis.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t, he has a temper I think.”

“You think?” Zayn tilts his head.

“I’ve never really seen him mad.”

“You’ve really got that dog on a leash.”

Unsure of what to say, Harry, just rubs his arms trying to push away the cold London night air. 

“Let me get you back. I’m sure he's tearing his hair out, wouldn't want his beautiful hair gone, aye?” 

“My hair is perfectly intact, thank you.”

They both turn to see Louis standing leaning against the wall near the door. 

“I haven’t hurt him.”

“I know, Zayn. That's why you're still able to stand.” Louis turns his attention to Harry, “come here.” When Harry gets close enough Louis pulls him in. 

“Go away, Zayn. I can’t do this tonight.”

“Ok, ok, I’ll go.” Zayn sends Harry a wink before turning to walk out the alley. 

Harry puts his head onto Louis' shoulder as they both watch Zayn go, “no, do not touch me right now.” Louis says pushing Harry away. 

“You don't understand the danger you were in! How could you be so reckless!?”

“I-“ Louis cuts Harry off. 

“Don’t speak. We are going home right now. The car is waiting out the front, go and get in, I'll be there in a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, my homies, it's your fairy squad mother.   
> I've been watching so much American horror story so much, it's amazing.   
> Who guessed Louis job?  
> Hope ya like it this.


	14. vodka

“Louis! Let go of my arm!” Harry yells as Louis drags him through the underground parking lot. 

“Shut up, if you hadn't run off I wouldn't need to hold onto you.”

“We are alone. In an underground parking lot. Where the fuck do you think I’m going to go?” 

“You don't understand. Just go up to the apartment. Hell, go anywhere.” Louis says releasing Harry's arms. Louis gently throws the apartment keys to Harry so that they thump into Harry's chest and drop to the ground. 

Harry’s mood changes when he realises Louis means that he's going up to the apartment alone, “where are you going?!” 

“You didn’t have any interest in being with me before, why now?” Louis says with a sharp edge to his voice. 

“Don’t! Don’t!” Harry sounds almost hysterical. 

“Oh grow up! You ran away from me before, I’m sure you can march yourself up to that apartment.” With this Louis turns around and gets back into the car. 

“Don’t you dare leave me!” Harry screams, but it's too late, Louis has already pulled the car out of the space and started speeding through the parking garage. 

“Fuck!” Harry screams with tears running down his face. 

As Harry stands in the dark carpark feeling lonelier than ever he contemplates running away from Louis, just to make him worry, Harry wants proof that Louis still cares. But right now he’s too tired. He needs to sleep. 

— — — 

Louis walks back into the club, his second home. He downs drink after drink, really wishing demons could get off their face drunk but all it does is give his body a warm buzz. 

Louis pulls a bottle of vodka from behind the bar and pushes through the sweaty mass of people to his office. 

His phone makes a loud sound that irritates his sensitive ears in his quiet office.

“What?”

“Lou, are you coming back to the apartment tonight?”

“Maybe.”

“Please come back to me, Lou, please.” Harry bites his lip hard to hold back from letting out loud sobs. 

“Harry. Are you crying?” Louis asks trying to give his voice a soft edge. 

“No…” Harry says sniffling and wiping off.

“Yes, you are.” Louis rolls his wrist over and checks the time on his golden Rolex, 2:55am. 

“Lou.”

“I’ll be home in half an hour.”

“Thank you Lou-Lou!” Harry shrieks into the phone.

“Try and sleep,” Louis says hanging up the phone. 

Louis looks around the office and rolls his neck enjoying the silence for a few minutes before he has to go back through the pulsing crowd. 

— — — 

Louis pushed open the flat door trying to be quiet. He shrugs off his jacket to hang by the door but his attention is pulled by a little whimper. He looks around and doesn't see anything but hears it again, finally, he spots the source of the noise. A little ball of Harry curled up in a duvet by the front door.

“Harry, oh Jesus, what are you doing on the floor?” Louis bends down so he's squatting in front of Harry. 

“Waiting for you to get home,” Harry replies softly, crawling forward so that he's between Louis’ knees.

Louis goes to stand up and puts his arms under Harry’s and pulls him up as well. “So strong, Lou,” Harry says as he buries his head into Louis' neck. 

“To bed, H?”

“H?”

“Cute nickname for a cute sleepy baby. Bed?” 

“Yeah, bedtime.” 

“Alright.” Louis picks Harry up and walks them to the bedroom.

Louis places Harry down on the bed gently, hoping he will just fall asleep and forget about his problems for a few hours. 

“Lou, are you still mad at me?” Harry's eyes open again and he peers from the bed to where Louis is standing. 

“No, of course not. I wasn't mad just…upset and worried. You don’t know what could have happened to you!” 

“Calm down, don’t get upset and worked up again.”

“I won’t.”

— — — 

“I don’t think your work at the club counts as work,” Harry says as they're getting in the car to get McDonalds for Harry. 

“Really? Why not?” 

“You sit in your office, you don’t do anything else.”

“I do other stuff!”

Harry giggles at the defensive tone, “you do not!”

“Harold, I do.”

“Fine, what do you do?”

“Paperwork, look at investments, manage my feral employees.” 

Harry bursts out laughing, “I want to go again.”

“You will not be.”

“Lou come on,” Harry says wiggling in the seat to face Louis and give him puppy dog eyes. 

“I only sit in my office, it’s boring and I’m out too late for you to be out, you have school tomorrow.” 

“I could sleep on the sofa in your office.”

“You wouldn't sleep, it's hard enough to make you sleep on a proper bed let alone a hard couch..”

“I don’t want to be left alone!” Harry finally cries out. 

“Harry, shh, calm. I won’t leave until you're asleep, I promise.” 

“But I’ll still be alone in the apartment, it doesn't matter if I’m awake or not,”

“Harry, I can’t stay with you every night and you can’t come with me every night. Your mum left you home sometimes, how's it different now?”

“Because you were always there when she left!” 

“How about tonight I send Niall over once I get to the club? You’ll only be alone for maybe half an hour then.”

“He will stay over?” 

“He can. Eat in or drive through?” 

“Eat in.” Harry feels desperate to spend as much time with his Lou as he can, he knows if they go back home Louis will go straight to his office, he had spent every free moment there recently. 

“Go take a seat, I’ll order.”

“Lou, please, you don’t know what I want.”

“Medium, big mac, coke as the drink.” 

“I have taught you well,” Harry says as he pulls out a chair to sit down. 

“I don’t understand how you can eat that greasy burger.” Louis says watching Harry bite into the burger. 

Harry replies with a ‘fuck off,’ that is muffled through his big mac. 

— — — 

"Niall!"

"Harry!" 

They both go in for a hug before walking to the lounge room.

"Movies?" Harry asks.

"Movies," Niall confirms. 

— — — 

Halfway through dodgeball Niall gets restless and mutes the t.v.

"So, Harry."

"So, Niall."

"I have to tell you something, Louis told me not too but... eh." Niall shrugs his shoulders.

"What? What is it?" Harry asks being flooded with excitement and worry.

"He's taking you on a holiday, he's been constantly planning, I think you're going to Italy."

"Oh my god!" Harry screams, "when?" 

Niall laughs, "sorry buddy, I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long. I had so many things to do but now they're all finished and I'm free again!   
> My parents are out and I've got some old school 1D on, major rager.   
> Comments are really appreciated!!


	15. daddy

“Niall! Tell me more! You must know more!” 

Niall rolls his eyes at Harry, “you’ll be there for your birthday, I think.” 

“More! More!” 

“Harry, do you know how mad he would be that I told you?!” Niall rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. 

“Niall! One more thing.” Harry begged. 

“No!” 

“Fine, leave then.”

“Fine, one more thing! I don't know exactly how long but I think you will be gone for about a month.” 

“You honestly can’t keep any secrets can you. I don't know why Lou trusts you at all.” 

“I guess I can’t but I'm cute!”

— — — 

Louis’ sensitive ears pick up loud music vibrating from one of the apartment, humans can be so inconsiderate. As the elevator kept going up the music was getting louder. 

The elevator doors opened and Louis rolled his eyes. The music was coming from his apartment. 

Quickly pulling open the door to the flat the music gets ten times louder. Rushing through the hall to get to the main room Louis is met with the sight of Niall and Harry both standing on the couches and dancing. 

Harry attempts to do a ballerina spin and spots Louis, “Louis!” He screams and jumps over the back of the couch to rush over to him. Harry pulls him into a quick hug before he continues dancing. Niall does a large leap over the couch to them and pulls Louis into a hug as well that makes Louis push him away. 

Louis flicks the stereo off and both of them turn to glare at him, “Looou.”

Louis ignores Harry who is pulling on his arm, “Niall, you were supposed to keep him company until he went to sleep not just keep him up all night.” 

“Fuck off, Louis.” 

“Show yourself out, please.”

Niall flicked Louis off before shouting goodbye to Harry and walking out the door. 

“Harry. What are you doing? You should already be asleep. You know how shitty you are in the mornings if you don’t sleep.” 

“Fuck off. I’ll go to sleep when I'm ready.” 

“Language! You’ve been around Niall too much. And no, you’ll go to bed when I say you need to. You’re living in my apartment and I’m the one who has to deal with your foul moods in the mornings.”

“Sod off,” Harry walked away and laid down on the couch, flicking the tv on. 

“Harry.” Harry ignores Louis.

“Harry.” And ignores Louis again. 

“Harry!” Louis bellows making Harry flinch and turn to look at him. 

“Harry, we really have to talk cherie.” 

“Louis, please don't kick me out, don't make me leave, I like it here, don't make me go home, don't make me go, don’t!” Harry’s haste to get up from the couch made him clumsy and he nearly tripped, but saved himself by grabbing the arm of the sofa and rushing over to hug Louis. 

“Harry. Calm yourself.” Louis pulls Harry off him and seats them both onto the couch. 

“I’m calm.” 

“Harry, I’m sorry baby but I don't think I can be what you need right now. I don't understand what I need to be doing here. I don't know if I’m your boyfriend or if I'm supposed to be acting like your guardian. It’s confusing and I would do anything for you so I’m trying but…” 

“I-I want you to be my boyfriend more than anything, I’m sorry.” 

“No, no, don't apologise baby, I just need to know whats happening here, because what we had, it wasn't working, I can’t be acting like your dad.” 

“I could have made a solid daddy joke there.” 

“Harry…”

“Sorry. Louis, I want you to be my boyfriend not my parent. I swear I’ll try harder, I’ll put myself to bed when I need it and let you work in peace without worrying.”

“I love you Harry.”

“And I you, Lou.” Harry laughs and quickly pulls Louis in for a hug. 

“Baby, what do you want for your birthday?” Louis rubs Harry's arm trying to ease the tension from 

“A sweet sixteen party and a car.” Louis has been dying to drive for so long, he can't believe he will be able to so soon.

“What do you want for Christmas?” 

“I want new clothes and a kitten and books and some bath bombs.” Harry had planned that answer out, hoping Louis won't question the kitten and will let it slide. 

“A kitten?!” He didn't let it go like Harry was hoping.

“Yep.” 

“Harry… that’s a lot of responsibility.” 

“Louis, what do you want for christmas?” 

“Nothing, just want to spend a nice day with you.”

“You’re a sap, honestly.”

“Mm.” Louis hums and he moves closer to Harry feeling Harry’s warmth on his own cold body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmasssss. I want to update with the Christmas chapter on Saturday or on Christmas day. 
> 
> Sorry that its been so long, I've had so much going on but now I've finished all my exams and finished school.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get it Lo is like Louis' demon name. (said like low).


End file.
